Unexpected Love
by 69withmomsen
Summary: A continuation story from my London and Bailey one shot called 'New Feelings.' Will Bailey and London's relationship be able to survive when they decide to go public about it?
1. Chapter 1

**A Bailey and London Love Story**

**Hey, so I got a few reviews on my 'New Feelings' Bailey and London story that they liked and wanted me to continue and I wasn't going to at first but I changed my mind. Hope you like it and please review because that's what gives me the motivation to continue. ;D Btw, if you haven't read 'New Feelings' then I suggest you should or else you won't really understand this.**

**

* * *

**

When both Bailey and London finally pulled away, they looked at each other and smiled.

"So what do we do now?" Bailey asked, still shocked from what just happened. She went from being straight and loving Cody, to breaking up with him and turning lesbian as she is now getting deep feelings for London.

"I... don't know."

"Should we," Bailey paused momentarily. "tell everybody?"

London gave her a look. "No, we can't."

"Why not?"

"Nobody would except us," London said sadly.

Bailey placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "They might. Maybe not everybody, but some might."

"I'm not sure, maybe we should keep it a secret first and have more time to think this new relationship through."

"Okay, you're right. Good idea." Bailey paused to think then looked at London shocked. "Wow, who knew you could be smart!"

London smiled. "I have my moments. And I have a feeling that being with you will make me a lot smarter."

"That's good, because I want you to do well in school."

"Same here."

They leaned in again and shared another kiss.

Bailey pulled away before saying, "I can't believe this feels so right. I mean, I never thought we'd have this kind of relationship."

"I know, same for me," London agreed with a smile but then it soon turned into a frown after a few seconds.

Bailey noticed this right away. "What is it, London?" She asked concerned.

"What will my dad think?"

* * *

**This will be continued if you review it. :) I want to know what you think of it and if you enjoy it and want me to keep writing this. My first Femslash story. And I couldn't really think of a better name for this story so if you have any ideas I would appreciate it. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

Bailey gave her a sympathetic look while rubbing her back in a comforting way. "Oh, hun I'm sure he'll get use to it eventually."

"I don't know, he's not really that type of person."

"Are you implying that he's homophobic?"

"No, no. Well, I don't know. He might be," London said before she looked down sadly.

"Don't worry, London. We'll find a way for him to. We will make sure everyone will, and we shouldn't care what others think. It's our lives and our decisions, so it's got nothing to do with them."

"You're right, Bails. And if they can accept that then tough! I wanna be with you and I don't care what anyone thinks anymore."

"That's the spirit!" Bailey cheered.

"So, are you sure you're completely over Cody yet?"

Bailey paused for a moment. "Well, truthfully, I'm not completely over him because we did just break up but the feelings are going away and plus I did move onto liking the same sex! And that's a big step for the both of us."

"Yeah, true," London agreed with a nod.

"I bet Cody, Zack, Maya, Addison, and Moseby will be shocked too but they should accept it." Bailey paused for a moment. "Although..."

"What is it?" London asked while looking at Bailey straight in the eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure if Cody's over me yet, he might still have feelings for me."

"Well, tell him to stay away 'cause you're all mine now!," London joked.

Bailey had to laugh at that. "Yeah, I'm sure he'll be completely over me and move on to someone else... or at least I hope so."

"So do you wanna tell everybody?"

"You know what, I don't think we should."

"Huh?" Bailey asked confused. "But I thought to wanted-"

"I know, but I think we should do is just in public we should kiss each other and do couple stuff because we are and of course at first people will be incredibly shocked but I think they'll work it out for themselves."

"Yeah, good idea London."

London smiled. "Thanks, Bailey."

"And wow, who knew you could be so smart?"

London playfully punched Bailey's arm. "Hey!"

Bailey grinned. "Sorry."

"Maybe it's because I'm with you. Whenever I'm with you, I feel smarter."

Bailey was surprised to hear that. "Wow, glad I can have such an affect on you, London."

"Yeah well I guess there's just something about you that makes me so attracted to you."

"Same here," Bailey agreed.

"So, ready to reveal ourselves tomorrow at school?" London asked.

"Yep, I'm ready. You?"

"Me too."

* * *

To Be Continued...

Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**A Bailey & London Love Story Chapter 3**

**Okay, so before you begin reading...I just wanna say I'm SO sorry it's been so long since I've been on here, and I don't blame you if you've forgotten so have to re-read the others again, I think I just took a long break and got bad writer's block too (still kinda have it) but I hope it goes soon, I hate when I get it and I hope you don't hate me for keeping you waiting for so long. :P that's it, and I hope you like it.**

* * *

The next morning.

Bailey woke up from hearing her loud chicken alarm clock, as per usual, and stopped it before she turned her head to see...she was in London's bed! Sleeping beside her.  
She couldn't help but smile, maybe they were watching a movie and fell asleep together?

'I'm sorry about my alarm clock, London. I know it bothers you.'

'Actually,...not so much anymore.' London responded with a smile.

Bailey smiled back before she leaned down and kissed London.

London kissed back and they continued for a few minutes before pulling away for breath. (and so they won't end up late for school!)

'So...we better get ready then!' Bailey said with a grin but it soon faded and turned into a frown instead.

London noticed this. 'What's wrong, Bails?' She lightly stroke her hair.

'D-do you think that people will accept us? Because I'm not sure if I'm ready yet to face them.'

'Oh hun, don't worry because I was thinking the exact same thing! But I'll be ready as long as I'm with you.'

Bailey's eyes lit up and she smiled at that. 'Yeah, same here. And who cares what they think?'

'Exactly!' London replied in agreement.

'Well,' Bailey began as she got up out of bed. 'we better start getting ready for school then!'

London sighed. 'Yep! Boring school,...although it could never of really been _that_ boring if you were there!'

Bailey blushed. 'London, stop with the compliments. Seriously, I'm not use to it!' She giggled.

London frowned. 'I know, because I always insult you. I'm sorry.'

'No, it's fine. And actually, you wouldn't be you if you didn't at least once in a while insult me!' Bailey gave her reassuring smile.

'Haha! Okay then, as long as you say it's okay!'

Bailey smiled and nodded. 'It is.' She then turned and looked through her wardrobe before picking out an outfit and showing it to London.

'Ugh!' London looked on in disgust. 'you're really gonna wear those ugly clothes?'

Bailey frowned. 'What's wrong with them?'

'Can't you see for yourself? They're-' London saw her frown and faked a smile. 'amazing! I was just kidding, I love them really!' She tried to look convincing.

Bailey just gave her a look which said 'no you don't.'

She made a pout. 'Whatever, I'm still wearing it! It's cute!'

London grinned. 'Well, maybe if you put it on, then I might think so too!'

Bailey just giggled before London chose her outfit also and they got dressed together, not caring anymore.

'Damn girl, you are **hot**!' London said as she checked her out.

Bailey smirked. 'Perv!' Although she was doing the same to London.

'So are you.' London responded.

-At school-

'Why are we here SO early?' London complained.

'Because!' Bailey sneakily creeped up and looked in the classroom to see Cody sat there, trying not to giggle as she always knew he was first to arrive then her.

'Why is Cody here already?' London asked in shock as she was also looking in over Bailey's shoulder.

Bailey turned to her and placed her index finger on her lips. 'Shh!'

London nodded and whispered. 'Right, sorry! Got it!'

Bailey smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. She then grinned and took London's hand in hers. 'Ready to see Cody's reaction?'

'Always.' London said, who grinned back at her.

They shared a quick kiss before taking a deep breath, opening the door which made Cody look, and walked in holding hands like lovers do.

**Had to end it there! ;) To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Bailey and London Love Story Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life On Deck. It belongs to Disney.**

**I know it's been ages, sorry! Maybe if you could help me out with more ideas? :P lol and reviews motivate me to keep going too. :)**

* * *

Cody at first just looked away as if it were nothing but a second after he looked back again with wide eyes. London and Bailey were clearly amused by his reaction and gave each other a quick peck on the lips before taking their seats at their original desks. London's was near the back while Bailey's was right at the front...beside Cody.

Cody's mouth was also wide open when he saw the quick kiss they shared. He would have stood up and shouted to ask what the hell was going on but found himself lost for words. Was this for real or just a trick? Maybe Bailey just wanted him back so she decided to make him jealous? But with a _girl_? And London, at that! Knowing Zack, he would probably find it hot but Cody was just shocked beyond belief and had to admit that there was jealousy involved in there as well.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, and as people were entering the classroom, Cody leaned over towards Bailey. He was feeling nervous as well, he had to admit. After all, they hadn't broken up that long ago and this was the first time they were speaking to each other since.

"B-bailey?" He stuttered.

Bailey stifled a giggle and looked at him, trying to keep her facial expression neutral.

"Yes, Cody?"

"Are you...um, I mean is London..." Cody trailed off, having trouble getting his words out.

Bailey knew what he was trying to say but had to admit she was enjoying Cody's reaction.

"What?"

Just as Cody was about to form a coherent question after taking a deep breath, Miss. Tutweiller walked in.

"Okay, good morning class!" She greeted happily with a bright smile on her face.

When no-one said goodmorning back as they usually didn't, her smile faltered slightly and she continued to speak.

"I hope you enjoyed yourself when we were docked in Paris, but now's the time to get back into learning!"

Everyone groaned apart from Cody who was still in shock and wasn't even smiling like he usually did when he was in a classroom learning. Bailey, on the other hand, was smiling. It surprised some people as they knew about the break up.

"Oh, don't be like that." Miss. Tutweiller scolded them and waved a hand to dismiss their negativity towards learning.

* * *

During class, Bailey was the only one with her hand up and was happily answering all the questions correctly which confused and even worried some people including Miss. Tutweiller as Cody just sat there in silence and looked like his mind was somewhere else. But he usually always payed attention and always put his hand up to answer questions like Bailey did. Some people just assumed it was because of the break up but others thought that it wasn't as Bailey seemed fine. Although maybe the break up didn't affect her as much as everyone thought it would.

As per usual, Zack entered the classroom late and made up some stupid excuse and Woody was also late with him. Maya and Addison just shared an exasperated look before shaking their heads in annoyance. Cody didn't even seem to care that they were late this time, he didn't even acknowledge them entering the classroom!

Bailey and London shared a few quick looks during class and smiled and winked at each other.

Sometimes Bailey rolled her eyes when she saw London was not paying attention as usual and was too busy putting make up on and filing her nails. She did look beautiful, though. Bailey had to admit that to herself. Why didn't she notice this before? Well, she always thought London was a very pretty girl but not in this way. Then again she thought she was straight as she was dating a boy for a year! But the night she broke up with him, it's like she immediately just switched to liking girls and turned lesbian. Or was she and London bi? They weren't really sure and were just going with the flow. If Zack found out, which he would eventually, he would probably laugh and joke about it saying that Cody turned Bailey gay. That's how bad at dating he was and being a boyfriend.

Once class ended, though, and when everyone was dismissed, they all got the shock of their life. Bailey and London, seemingly oblivious to everyone else, simply got up and took each other's hands before walking out of the classroom together. Then the classroom was silent and everyone froze in shock, but at the same time were in deep thought. All debating whether they were just really good friends now and maybe London helped her get over her break up with Cody, or maybe they were really..._lovers_!

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Please review. :) Ratings may change later on. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Bailey and London both made it back to the cabin where they couldn't help but laugh at what just happened.

"The looks on their faces!" Bailey exclaimed and giggled.

"I know, I bet they're so shocked!" London agreed, wearing an amused smile.

"We're amazing."

Bailey and London grinned at each other and didn't even care that everyone were suspicious of them now or knew of their relationship. Although London did feel nervous about Moseby and her dad finding out.

London's grin slowly faded and was replaced with a sincere look.

"I never knew I'd care so much for you, Bailey. I thought you were just a stupid roommate at first, but you turned out to be much more than that." London confessed.

"Aww, London. That's so sweet of you." Bailey smiled and leaned in to kiss London who gladly returned it.

Bailey deepened the slow, romantic kiss and brought her arms up so they were wrapped around London's neck while London's arms moved to wrap around her waist.

Bailey couldn't believe it. When she kissed Cody, it never felt this good. So she must be a lesbian for sure? Or Bi? But one thing she was sure of was that she was falling in love with London. And never, ever in her life did she think that would happen. She thought that her and Cody were meant to be and they had already planned their future together but their relationship ended and now was the time to start planning a new future with her girlfriend, London.

Bailey's hands moved to softly caress London's hair as the kiss continued and got much more passionate.

London was just as shocked as Bailey. How was it possible that they ended up together and are falling in love? London thought she was only into guys, but Bailey was quickly changing that. And London never thought she'd fall in love with someone who was really smart and dressed badly. Now _that _was a shocker.

Bailey and London continued with their making out session when suddenly they were interrupted by someone rapping on the door.

Both pulled away quickly and in fear of who it was.

"Do you wanna get it?" Bailey asked London.

London shook her head. "No, you get it."

"But...oh, fine." Bailey sighed and walked over to the door where she opened it to find Cody standing there.

"...C-cody? W-what are you doing here?" Bailey asked, stuttering nervously.

Cody raised an eyebrow in suspicious. "I just wanted to know what was all that about back in the classroom?"

"What?" Bailey faked a look of confusion as if she didn't have a clue as London listened to the conversation.

"You know, the whole 'you and London holding hands thing.'"

"Oh that, maybe that could mean we're just good friends?" Bailey suggested with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Maybe...but it's not what it looked like to be honest."

"Well, I think it's none of your business so go away, Cody. We're not dating anymore so therefore you shouldn't be coming here wanting to know everything that's going on in my life." Bailey told him with a glare.

"But I'm still your friend."

"Yes, and that's all you'll ever be. Now, go." Bailey attempted to close the door but Cody's hand stopped it.

"I don't want us to be that, though. I made the biggest mistake of my life breaking up with you."

Bailey stared in shock. "So...what are you saying then?"

"I'm saying that I really want us to get back together, that's if you're still single and want me. Please, Bailey."

Bailey frowned when she saw how helpless and regretful Cody looked.

"Cody, that's very sweet of you but I'm not single and I don't want you like that anymore. I'm sorry."

Cody was at a loss for words and had tears building up in his eyes before he finally spoke again.

"W-who are you dating?"

Bailey looked down and started shuffling nervously.

"You...don't need to know." She said quietly.

"Why not? Are you ashamed?" Cody questioned with almost a smirk playing on his lips.

"No, of course not! I think I love her!" Bailey blurted out and immediately slapped her hand over her open mouth in shock, her eyes wide at what she had just said.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Please review. :)


End file.
